A Chance for a New Beginning
by AngylGrrl
Summary: After Problems.....you know that cliffhanger ending...wow...these are my thoughts of what should happen...Brooke realizes something after Nicole got car happy.....R&R...S/B slash shipper
1. Part One

Popular Fan Fiction  
My idea of what should or could happen at the beginning of next season. It starts right at the end of the Season Finale of Popular. I did cut out some of the dialog.  
  
  
Nicole, extremely pissed off at Brooke, drove her car towards the prom. Harrison had made his decision, making Brooke bolt from the table. Concerned for her sister, Sam, ran after her.  
  
"Brooke, Brooke, wait," Sam cried out.  
  
But Brooke didn't listen and walked away towards the exit. She then walked out of the prom and out into the street. Soon she heard screeching tires and saw head lights. Nicole grinned ear to ear as she saw Brooke standing in the road.  
  
"Brooke, No," Sam yelled.  
  
Brooke screamed in sheer fear. Nicole slammed on the breaks, and Sam took off, knocking Brooke out of the way. Sam's body impacted with the car and went flying, and Nicole crashed into a pole. Brooke, finally realizing what had happened, ran over to Sam. Her dress torn and covered in blood, Brooke took her fallen sister into her arms.  
  
"You saved my life," Brooke cried.  
"Had to," Sam said weakly, as she fought to stay conscious.  
  
Brooke gently held Sam's body in her arms, crying softly. Harrison, after hearing the crash, ran outside to see Sam being held by Brooke. He stood there shocked and physically sick. He ran back inside and called 911 to report the accident. Then he ran back out, taking off his jacket and placing it on Sam's body. Then he kneeled next to Brooke, trying to comfort her.  
  
"She saved my life Harrison," Brooke cried.  
"She'll make it, she's strong. I'll be right back, I want to check on the driver," Harrison said, fighting his own tears.  
  
Brooke nodded as Harrison ran over to the car. He noticed the driver as soon as he looked into the window. Nicole's head rested against the steering wheel. He checked for a pulse and found one. He shook his head as he smelled alcohol on her breath. He walked back over to Brooke.  
  
"It was Nicole."  
"Oh my god."  
"She seems ok, some head damage, but she is pretty wasted."  
"Wasted?"  
"Drunk, Brooke, she is drunk."  
"Oh god. She must have called George and that must have pissed her off, sending her completely off the deep end."  
"Is Sam awake?"  
"Yes and no. She keeps going in and out."  
"Try to keep her awake, ok. I am going to wait for the paramedics."  
"Thanks Harrison."  
"You're welcome. I still care about both of you."  
"I know."  
  
Harrison ran off and Brooke still held onto Sam's body.  
  
"Sam, come on, wake up," Brooke said, sternly.  
"Five more minutes, mom."  
"Come on McPherson, wake up."  
"Brooke?"  
"Yeah. Harrison called the paramedics. They should be here shortly."  
"How bad am I?"  
"Pretty bad, Sam. Nicole was the driver of the car."  
  
Sam shook her head gently.  
  
"Damn her," Brooke growled softly, "Sam, listen to me, we have a little sister waiting at home for us. I can't raise her right without you."  
"Yeah, you'll corrupt her."  
"Hey now."  
  
Brooke looked up as she saw flashing lights and heard sirens.  
  
"They're here Sam," Brooke cried.  
  
The ambulance parked near Sam and paramedics rushed out, checking on Sam first. They put a horse collar around her neck, and placed her on a back board. Soon they put her on a gurney and put her in the ambulance. Brooke looked at Harrison.  
  
"I'm going with her," Brooke stated, clearly.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way. I'll call her mom and your dad, and tell them what's up. I'll have them pick me up, ok."  
"Call the gang too, let them know?"  
"Yeah. Man this is hard."  
"I know."  
  
Harrison hugged Brooke and she went into the ambulance with Sam. Brooke held Sam's hand. One paramedic stayed at the scene, to check on Nicole, as another ambulance came to the scene. Nicole had a wicked cut across her forehead, and a major hangover, but that was the main injury she had sustained. Sam, on the other hand, has severe lacerations all over her body, possible internal bleeding and broken ribs. Also she had a concussion. Brooke watched as paramedic hooked up an IV in her forearm.   
  
"Please don't die on me, Sam, I do care about you. I'm sorry I always gave you a tough time. But you know what they say, opposites attract. This shouldn't have happened, it should have been me. Nicole is pissed at me, not you."  
"Ma'am," the paramedic said calmly, "your friend here is really brave."  
"Yeah she is. She isn't only my friend, she's my sister."  
"My name is Jade, if you'd like to know."  
"Brooke."  
"Keeping her warm was a good idea, not only with the jacket, but with your body heat. You must really love her to ruin that dress with blood."  
"I can buy a new dress, but not my sister."   
"Yeah. Did you know the girl in the car?"  
"Yeah, she was a good friend of mine, not any more though."  
  
Jade just nodded as she kept checking Sam's vitals. Soon they reached the hospital and Sam was wheeled into the ER. Brooke sat in the waiting room waiting for Mrs. McPherson and her dad. She didn't know what to do, and she began to break down and cry. A few more minutes passed when Jade, the paramedic, came over to her, sitting next to her. Jade hugged Brooke gently, trying to soothe the girl.  
  
"Your parents are on the way, and they just took her up to the OR. I am not gonna lie to you, her internal injuries were kinda severe and they are going to operate on her to close some of the ruptures and put her ribs back together. She is in severe but stable condition."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. There are some kids in the other room waiting for her as well."  
  
Brooke smiled and headed towards the other room. There, she was greeted by Harrison, Lily, Carmen, Josh, Mary Cherry, and Sugar. She walked over to Harrison and hugged him tightly. Carmen and Lily held onto each other while the rest of the group stood dumbfounded. Sam McPherson was someone who always kept them on their toes. Someone who always showed them love and group unity. She even looked past everything with Brooke and became close to her.   
  
And Brooke herself had seen Sam in a new light. She never wanted this whole Harrison thing to break them apart, and now Brooke feared she would lose Sam before she could tell her how she really felt. Carmen looked at Brooke, and knew something else was wrong.  
  
"Brooke," Carmen asked, "is everything all right?"  
"It's just that I really don't want to lose Sam. And I am still in awe that Nicole would do such a thing."  
"What do you mean," Lily asked.  
"Nicole tried to run me down. She saved me. I left because of Harrison's choice and she came after me. I mean she didn't have to, she could have just stayed."  
"Brooke, this isn't your fault, so don't start blaming yourself. It was that vindictive bitch Nicole," Lily said, anger laced in her voice.  
"Lil's right, Brooky, Nicole has gone psycho and I don't think she'll be coming back from that trip anytime soon," Mary Cherry said.  
  
Brooke sighed and sat down. Tears burned in her eyes.  
  
'I swear,' Brooke thought, 'If you get through this Sam, I will tell you exactly how I feel about you.'  
  
"Brooke," Mike called out.  
  
Brooke stood and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Jane was close behind with the newest addition to the family, Mackenzie. Jane held onto Brooke as well, all were crying, except the baby. Jane handed little Mac to Carmen, who took care of her while her mother went to find out the condition of her daughter.  
  
"I am looking for a doctor," Jane called out.  
  
Jade walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"I am the paramedic who brought her in, ma'am. It was my last call of the night, and I decided to stick around for Brooke, though she doesn't know it. I am keeping an eye on your daughter ma'am. She is still in a serious, yet stable condition. Accidents like this are usually touch and go for the first 48 hours. But her vitals seem strong. That girl has got a lot of heart to nearly lose her life for someone who she used to be sworn enemies with."  
"People change."  
"Yes they do. Oh, I'm Jade by the way."  
"Jane McPherson, Sam's mother."  
"Well, as I said, its mostly touch and go, but I'll keep you informed. She was in the OR the last time I checked. She had some severe internal injuries, but things must be going some what ok if they haven't come out yet. I think the longer they are in their, the better chance she has to live."  
"Thanks, Jade."  
"Anytime."  
  
Jade walked off towards the nurses' station and stopped in the shadows, watching Jane head back off towards their group. She quickly ran upstairs to where they were operating on Sam and watched quietly. She stared at the brunette and sighed.  
  
'I know what my job is, and its to protect these people. I am doing my best, but sometimes my best doesn't feel good enough. If you're up there, lend me a hand here. I'm just a guardian angel, only you handle these types of things."  
  
Her eyes fell back on Sam, and she noticed a small white light flowing into her body. She smiled and realized that everything was going to be just fine. A few minutes later the doctors were amazed that there wasn't that much damage to her organs, just some ruptured blood vessels and bruised organs. Doctor Tom Manson headed towards the lounge.   
  
"Mrs. McPherson," Dr. Manson called out.  
"That's me," Jane said, holding little Mackenzie.  
"Your daughter is going to pull through. Just a few broken ribs, bruised organs, and some bleeding, but she is going to be all right."  
"Oh thank goodness."  
"She is a very lucky girl."  
  
Brooke let out a sigh of relief. Her heart felt at ease.  
  
"Can we see her," Brooke asked.  
"She is still unconscious. Most likely by tomorrow she will be ready for visitors."  
  
Brooke nodded slowly. Jane walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's get you home."  
  
Brooke slowly stood up and leaned against Jane. Mike looked at the rest of the kids.  
  
"You guys should go home too. We'll let you all know what happens, and you can come back tomorrow."  
  
The group all left, except for Harrison. He was even more confused than ever. He had never seen Brooke act that way about Sam before. At home, Brooke finally cleaned up, and walked to her dresser. There was a picture of her and Sam together, her eyes never left the picture.  
  
"Oh Sam, I swear if you pull through, if you make it, I'll tell you exactly how I feel about you."  
  
As soon as she said that, a flash if white appeared in her room, and Jade appeared in front of Brooke.  
  
"Whoa, hold up, before you go psycho on me, let me explain. I am an angel Brooke, your angel."  
"But you were the paramedic!"  
"No, I am your guardian angel, but I also look out for the people you really care about and love."  
"Sam?"  
"Yes, Sam."  
"Could this, all of this, have been prevented?"  
"Sadly, no, but Sam saving you was not an option we had factored in, or predict for that matter."   
"What are you saying?"  
"She saved your life of her own free will and love, Brooke. You mean so much more to her than she ever lets on."  
"Oh my," Brooke said, as she say on her bed, "Sam really does care about me."  
"Yes, she does. And you care about her, more than you'll ever admit."  
"I'm ready too."  
"Even after the whole Harrison fiasco?"  
"He may have made his choice, but I still have a choice to show her."  
"True, very true. But she may fear it is a ploy."  
"I know, I know. That is a chance that I will have to take."  
"Listen, I have to go now. If you ever need me, I'll be around."  
"Thanks."  
  
Jade smiled at Brooke, then disappeared. Brooke laid down and fell into a fast, dreamless sleep. The next day she woke up and got changed quickly. She headed downstairs and ate a quick breakfast, then ran out to the car. She hopped in, and sped off towards the hospital. She parked the car and quickly ran inside. She walked over to the nurses' station..  
  
"Hi, I am looking for Sam McPherson's room," Brooke asked the nurse.  
"Friend or family?"  
"Soon to be family."  
"Room 219."  
"Thanks."  
  
Brooke then headed for the stairs and ran up them. At the second floor, she quickly opened the door and stared at the numbers.  
  
"217, 218, oh here it is, 219."  
  
Brooke gently knocked on the door and entered. Sam was laying in a bed with a heart monitor and breathing tub hooked up to her. Sam opened her eyes slightly and smiled when she saw Brooke. Brooke carefully made her way towards the bed, pulling up a chair along side. She sat down and took Sam's hand.  
  
"Hey," Sam spoke softly.  
"Hey. You look better."  
"I feel better."  
"Sam, there is something I have to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Ok, this is going to sound really weird, but just hear me out."  
"Ok."  
"Sam, last night I was visited by my guardian angel, and well, I really need to tell you some things."  
"Ok."  
"Sam, about this whole Harrison thing, its not you I am jealous of, its him."  
"What?"  
"I know that this has come at the most awkward of times, but I need to tell you, I realized last night that I love you, not just sisterly, but more."  
  
Brooke looked deep into Sam's brown eyes, and Sam stared back. Inside, Sam knew that Brooke was speaking the truth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I guess I was afraid of losing you. I still am. You nearly lost your life to save me, and I knew that I had to tell you."  
"Hey, listen to me, you'll never lose me."  
"Good, cause I don't think I'll be able to handle it." 


	2. Part Two

The moment you all have been waiting for....The second half of My Popular FanFiction. I kept going because I know this is what you all have been wanting. I really hope you like it, and who knows I may explore even more stories with Sam and Brooke. Sorry it took me so long. I really REALLY despise writers block. Lemme know what you thing.  
  
Brooke stared at Sam as she slowly brought Sam's hand to her lips, kissing it softly.  
  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, Brooke?"  
"Do you want to give us a try?"  
  
Sam looked into Brooke's eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Yes. The feelings I have are strong for you as well."  
  
Brooke smiled and stood up, gently leaning over Sam, she leaned in and gave her a simple kiss. It was like magic. Soon the kiss grew into a more passionate kiss. After a minutes, they reluctantly broke, air was coming an issue. Brooke leaned against the bed, her forehead leaning against Sam's.  
  
"Josh never kissed like that," Brooke said, smiling.  
"It was truly awe inspiring."  
  
Sam smiled up at Brooke.  
  
"This is going to get strange."  
"I know, Sam. Trust me, I know. But can you really deny love? I mean look at Romeo and Juliet, Marc Antony and Cleopatra, Xena and Gabrielle. That is love. What they all have is love. That is what we have."  
"And it is something that I want."  
"Me too, Sam. Me too."  
"We'll have to tell everyone."  
"Yeah, but that can wait, at least for a little while, right?"  
"Right, cause right now, I just want you for myself."  
  
Little did they know that Harrison was watching them. He smiled, knowing that yes he did lose someone he loved, he knew that the two would always care for each other. Plus, he would still have them as his good friends, and that is what he cared about the most. A few days later, Sam was released from the hospital. She moved very slowly, with Brooke's help. Everyone noticed the closeness between the two. Everyone thought it had to do with Sam saving Brooke's life.  
  
Now, Nicole Julian, wasn't so lucky. She had to get her stomach pumped, and was handcuffed to her bed. She was facing serious charges. Attempted Murder, driving while under the influence, underage drinking, attempted vehicular homicide. She was up in ICU. Only her mother and lawyer came to see her. The entire group swore Nicole off.   
  
Brooke became Sam's helper when they got home. She helped with the bandages and changing. The two girls became inseparable. Soon both groups, Sam's and Brooke's, came together as one. Carmen and Lily noticed the two girls always sitting so close, talking to each other, whispering. They decided to pull the two girls aside and talk to them.  
  
"Hey you two," Lily said, "Can we talk to you?"  
"Yeah," Brooke answered.  
"Sure," Sam added.  
  
The four of them went to a more secluded part of the school and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Ok," Carmen started, "Lily and I have noticed that the two of you have gotten a lot closer and semi romantic towards each other. I understand that Brooke, you want to do everything for Sam, but is it more than that?"  
  
Brooke and Sam looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, guys, it is," Sam said.  
"When she risked her own life for me, I realized how much she truly meant to me. Not as a friend, not as a sister, but as a lover. I realized that I am in love with her, and it's Sam that keeps me going."  
"I've kinda known too. I mean sometimes you fight the most with the people you love, and there is no one else I fight, no fought with more than Brooke. She gives me this fire that makes me think I can take on the world as long as she is by my side."  
"Wow," Lily said, "Sounds like you too have a deep committed love to each other."  
"We do. We know its still a young love, but love grows, so do people. And when two people love each other, the love will grow stronger, and the people grow with that love and with each other," Sam said.  
  
Out of no where, Harrison appeared behind Sam and Brooke.  
  
"Good to hear," Harrison said.  
  
Sam quickly turned, along with Brooke, seeing Harrison.  
  
"Harrison, what are you doing," Sam asked.  
"I've known for a bit now, well actually I over heard Brooke in the hospital, and I just wanted to let the two of you know that you have my full support. You guys are my two best friends, along with Carm and Lily. I'm not ready to lose you too."  
"You knew," Carmen asked, "and you didn't tell us?"  
"Not my place. It was up to them and up to you to do what I did, find out. You have to admit, I've never seen a cuter couple."  
  
Sam and Brooke blushed together. Harrison hugged Sam, then Brooke.  
  
"We'll all support you," Carmen added.  
"Thanks guys, we are going to need it," Brooke said.  
"Yeah, especially when it comes to mom and dad," Sam added, "How the hell are we going to bring this up. 'Oh mom, Mr. McPherson, Brooke and I are dating, even though we are going to be step sisters and have a baby sister to look after.' I can see that going over real well at family reunions. Don't get me wrong, there is no way in hell that I am ashamed of being in love with Brooke, its just I don't want trouble in the family. I'm starting to really like your dad, Brooke."  
"And I am starting to like your mom as well. We'll figure something out, I promise."  
"And whatever happens," Lily added, "We'll help you through it. That is what friends are for, right?"  
"Yeah," Carmen agreed, "Besides, we still have one major even coming up in our lives, one none of us are really ready to go through."  
"Nicole Julian's trial. Man, I really, REALLY do not want to be apart of that, but I was a witness to the accident," Brooke said.  
"Yeah, plus your dad. She came to the house drunk, and left before he had a chance to stop her," Sam added.  
"Well, we all have beef with Nicole, but I mean she could go away for a very long time. She has a problem and I think that she just needs help. She used to be a good person, at one point in time, but anger and pain took that away from her," Brooke said.  
"And she could have killed Sam, or you for that mater, you were her target Brooke," Carmen said, "and to be quite honest, I'd rather have her in jail, then have either of you dead."  
"Thanks Carm, really. I'm glad to know that you care."  
  
The five friends meshed into a giant group hug. Soon Josh, Sugar Daddy, and Mary Cherry all knew about Sam and Brooke and promised to keep it quiet. The next few weeks became very stressful. Not only a physical stress, but mental. Sam and Brooke had only kissed, held hands, and held onto each other when they had the chance. They knew a tension was growing between them, and it was very sexual. They wanted more but didn't know how and when to go about it. Plus they had a lot more to deal with then their own sex lives.  
  
Sam had to go to physical therapy and get prepped for the trial, along with Brooke. The trial date was coming closer and closer. Nicole was finally released from the hospital, but put right into custody. Finally the trial began. Brooke was the first to take the stand.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you god," the clerk asked.  
"I do."  
"Be seated."  
"Now, Miss McPherson you used to be best friends with the defendant, correct," the prosecutor asked.  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"I called George, Sam's ex-boyfriend and the guy going to take Nicole to the prom. She was going to use him to get back at Sam, why I don't know. Well Sam, Harrison and I were at the prom and to make a long story short, I left. Sam came after me and saw the car speeding towards me. She pushed me out of the way, getting struck. Then the car crashed. Harrison came out and told me it was Nicole."  
"Is that everything?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Thank you."  
  
Nicole's lawyer got up and was about to cross-examine Brooke, but Nicole stopped him. She stood up and looked at the judge.  
  
"I am changing my plea. I know what I did. I was drunk because I was angry at Brooke. I did it all out of sheer anger and pain. Some could say that I went insane for the moment, because I regret what I did. I'm sorry for all I have done and will take what ever punishment you want to give me, because I do deserve it. I am also requesting that I get help in prison."  
  
The judge gave it a minute of thought.  
  
"All right, Miss Julian. You will be sent to a juvenile correctional facility, where you will receive alcohol therapy, mental therapy and serve your time till you turn 21. By that time if you prove that you are ready to join back with society, you will be given a parole officer and released. You will finish your schooling in the correctional facility. Guards, take her away. Court is adjourned."  
  
Everyone stood up and the judge left. Nicole looked at Brooke.  
  
"I'm sorry Brooke."  
"Good luck Nicole."  
  
Nicole was then taken into the back and Brooke walked over to Sam. She hugged Sam gently and lovingly. Her friends smiled at her.  
  
"Looks like the she beast has a heart after all," Harrison said.  
"I guess so. At least she is doing the right thing," Sam said.  
"Guys, lets get out of here," Brooke said, taking Sam's hand.  
  
Sam smiled at Brooke and they all headed out of the court house. Jane and Mike have noticed the interaction between their daughters and did suspect something was up. So finally a few weeks after the trial took place, and Sam and Brooke's relationship was growing, they decided to talk to their daughters. Mike and Jane were sitting around their kitchen table, talking about their daughters, knowing they'd be home from school soon.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, if they are dating, then we can set limits, but we can't deny them the right, you know," Mike said.  
"Kinda makes us sound like a Jerry Springer episode, huh?"  
"Well, I mean if we tried, it might hurt them worse. And I am in no mood to hurt either of them. They've been through hell."  
"Well at least the trial is over. I am so surprised that she actually admitted that she committed the crime and wanted help. That is truly a brave woman. I hope she gets the help she needs."  
"I do too."  
  
Just as Mike and Jane finished up talking, Sam and Brooke walked in through the back door. The two girls were laughing and being couplish. Mike and Jane looked at the girls.  
  
"And how was your day," Mike asked.  
"It was good," Brooke answered.  
"Girls, we want to talk to you," Jane said.  
  
Brooke and Sam sat next to each other, across from their parents.  
  
"Ok, what is this about," Sam asked.  
"Well first off, we've noticed the two of you getting a lot closer. From our prospective that is actually a good thing," Mike said, "but we've also noticed the closeness is a little bit more than friendly. Am I right?"  
"Uh dad," Brooke started.  
"Just answer me, am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"So are the two of you dating," Jane asked.  
"Yes and no. I mean I am in love with Brooke, and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She knows this, and I know she feels the same way. We are more together when we are at school because we didn't want to be caught by you guys. Our friends know, and have been really supportive."  
"And with the accident and trial and all those stresses, plus school, we've really hadn't had a chance to make our togetherness official, like on a date. We have kissed. Actually I was the first to kiss Sam. She was in the hospital when I realized that I was in love with her. I told her when I went to see her for the first time in the hospital. I had too. I couldn't lose her, and I couldn't deny what I felt anymore either."  
"I've always denied it too. Who knew that the two biggest rivals would actually become girlfriends."  
"Well, now that is out in the open we are gonna start with some changes around here," Mike started, "First off is the fact that you will live in one bedroom together, and there will be NO sex in the household. Two, you will be allowed to have dates, when you think you are ready for them, but on school nights your curfew is 10pm and on Friday and Saturday its midnight. Your friends are still allowed over here, well maybe not Mary Cherry, she just annoys me. We just wants what is best for the two of you."  
"Wow, I never thought you'd be cool with this," Sam said.  
"Well, we've kinda known, Sam. I mean you and Brooke getting along. That was kind of hard to take at first, but then I realized what that look was in your eyes whenever you looked at each other. It was love. There is one thing I tried to teach you, and that was not deny love, no matter what form. Plus I always taught you to be open minded and accepting," Jane said.  
"One other thing. Hand holding is ok in public and when you are with us, but no kissing in public. Well just not now at least. When you are older you can do what ever you want, but for now, follow our rules, ok. They aren't just to keep things under the rug, so to speak, but also, relationships that involve the same sex. I want to keep my girls safe, whether they are lovers or not," Mike added.  
  
Brooke and Sam looked shocked at their parents, then finally smiled. Sam got up and hugged her mom tightly.  
  
"Thank you for being so supportive," Sam said.  
"You're my baby, I am not gonna let this ruin us."  
  
Brooke also got up to hug her father. They were silent, knowing that nothing could destroy them. Finally Sam and Brooke stared at each other. Mike and Jane quietly slipped out of the room as the two girls hugged each other tightly. They leaned back slightly, staring into each others eyes.  
  
"I never thought that this would happen," Brooke said.  
"Neither did I, but I'm glad it did."  
  
Sam leaned in and gently kissed Brooke on the lips. Soon the kiss began to have a life of its own, as the two girls fought hard to keep in contact with the other. After a long and passionate kiss the two girls were forehead to forehead, smiling.  
  
"I've been thinking," Sam said.  
"About?"  
"The accident."  
"What about it?"  
"If that never happened, we would never have truly known what we felt for the other. Its like an angel was looking out for us."  
"I think there was."  
  
The two kissed again, and just held onto each other. This was the beginning of a very beautiful love that could possibly last a life time. From a distant place, Jade was watching them. A man came up behind her.  
  
"You did good, Jade," he spoke clearly.  
"Thank you sir."  
  
He patted her on the back and walked away.  
  
"Now they have a chance," Jade said softly, "A chance for a new beginning."  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
